


Sanctification

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Anal, M/M, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 06:01:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2258493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil invites Carlos to help him prepare Earl's cloak for a long trip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sanctification

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dangersocks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dangersocks/gifts), [Maiden_of_the_Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maiden_of_the_Moon/gifts).



> BECAUSE IF YOU'RE GOING TO WRITE ME THINGS BASED ON MY STORIES.
> 
> IMMA WRITE THINGS BASED ON YOUR STORIES

Carlos is not sure what he expected to see when the Marquis called him into his bedroom. He most assuredly did  _not_ however expect to see the Marquis stark naked, lying on top of Earl’s blood red cloak, a smile on his hips that widen to show teeth as soon as Carlos steps into the room. He did not expect to see Cecil spreading his legs for him, his tongue licking over soft lips and sharp white teeth.

The scientist doesn’t even realize he’s moving until the cool air touches his exposed skin. He’s shrugged off his clothes, letting them fall wherever they may, his eyes locked on Cecil’s as he climbs onto the bed, hands clutching onto the fabric briefly before shifting to lean over the Marquis, taking his lips hungrily in a kiss that ends with a bite and a hiss.

“We’ll get it dirty…” he whispers.

“We’ll have it  _blessed_ ,” Cecil corrects and there is another kiss and this time when the bite happens Carlos can taste liquid copper in his mouth.

There is a large jar of oil on the nightstand and Carlos has no idea where it came from. All he knows is that he’s dipping one hand into the mixture, moving his fingers around to ensure they are coated in it before gripping himself, stroking several times before he’s satisfied he’s wet enough before dipping his hand into the jar.

Cecil arches his back and yowls like a cat in heat when Carlos pushes a finger inside of him. He begs for more as he pushes against Carlos’ hand, forcing the scientist to quickly add a second to satisfy him enough to slow down. Carlos’ dark fingers moving around inside, opening Cecil up just enough for him to add a third enough, drawing another cry of pleasure from those soft and tempting lips.

Carlos has his hands firmly planted on either side of Cecil’s head when he finally penetrates him. He’s staring into hazy lust filled eyes and he moans, hands clenched around the fabric of Earl’s cloak and he can’t help but blush at the thought of just how  _dirty_ and  _wrong_  this really is. He can’t help but wonder if the Eternal Scout is even  _aware_  that Cecil is using his cloak for such…filthy behavior.

But that doesn’t stop him from thrusting steadily into Cecil. It doesn’t stop him from moaning and leaning his head down, kissing Cecil deeply on the lips as he fucks him harder onto Earl’s cloak, sucking on his tongue before nipping it in revenge to the bite on his lip. It’s as if the redheaded Scout is there himself and the very idea makes Carlos thrust  _harder_  and _faster_  inside of Cecil.

Cecil moans and reaches up, grasping onto Carlos’ shoulders. His hands shake as he digs dull nails into the dark flesh there and he tightens around Carlos’ erection, urging him on with his body and his cries of pleasure. He drags his nails over the flesh, drawing thin lines of blood and leaving small wounds that will ache and need medicine in the morning.

But for now…for now Carlos is fucking him roughly on Earl’s red cloak and he is loving every wicked moment of it, his toes curling and uncurling.

Slowly Carlos reaches between them, hissing as he grips Cecil’s leaking erection and starts to stroke in time with his thrusts. He nips the bottom of Cecil’s ear lobe, licking it lazily before ending with a small kiss of apology. “Please…you first…” he pants, his brain struggling to remind him just how exactly a human being uses language to communicate anything.

There is a flash of teeth as Cecil smiles and once again Carlos wonders just how human the Marquis truly is. A moment later he cannot wonder anything as Cecil tightens around him, howling to Heaven and Hell as he cums onto both of their stomachs and Carlos’ stroking hand. His brain has officially ceased to function properly and he’s just doing things automatically now, grabbing onto Cecil’s hips and thrusting forcefully into him.

Cecil doesn’t seem to mind Carlos’ rough treatment. He mewls and arches his back, screaming out the scientist’s name, urging him to cum for him as he wraps his legs tighter around Carlos’ middle. He knows that he’s going to be incredibly sore and aching in the morning but he doesn’t care because Carlos is fucking him so hard and he just…

Carlos barely has time to pull out before he’s cumming, blushing furiously when most of his semen actually ends up on Earl’s cloak. His limbs go weak and he lies down beside Cecil, panting as the Marquis pulls him into his arms and holds him close, murmuring comforting words into his sweaty hair.

“…It’s…too late to…wash it…” Carlos whispers once he has control over his brain once more.

“Blessed objects don’t get washed,” Cecil reminds him.

“He…?”

“He will wear the cloak as it is and he will think of us while wearing it,” Cecil purrs, nuzzling Carlos fondly as he smiles at the very image.

Carlos finds that he’s fallen asleep before he can even make a retort to that.

* * *

Carlos watches with a dark blush from the window as Earl leaves the estate. The Eternal Scout walks with his head held high as always, carrying himself like some member of a royal family, a prince perhaps who has lost their throne to another.

He is wearing his blood red cloak on his shoulders.

Carlos doesn’t move as thin arms wrap themselves around his middle, pulling him to lean back against Cecil’s chest. “Earl…”

“He will be protected,” Cecil whispers into his ear, “Earl’s cloak will keep him protected.”

Silently Carlos nods his head, unable to think of anything to say to this. Somehow he knows however that Cecil’s words are true and he closes his eyes as he tilts his head to the side, a soft inhale of breath the only noise he makes as Cecil starts to kiss him again.


End file.
